There are many cases in which it is desirable, often for esthetic reasons, to provide a decorative coating on the surface of an article. Decorative coatings are utilized on innumerable articles used under a variety of conditions. For example, decorative coatings are found on home and office furnishings, such as lamps, chairs, tables and appliances. Decorative coatings are utilized in connection with automobiles on non-functional items such as interior and exterior trim, and on functional items, such as door handles and door lock buttons. Other items included in these categories are, for example, window moldings, body moldings, wheel trim rings, radiator grills, bumpers, control knobs and levers and other similar parts, just to mention a few.
In the past, silver or similar colors were common for decorative coatings. Such coatings were often made by depositing over the article a layer of chrome, for example.
More recently, there has been a need to provide black decorative coatings for parts or articles, and in particular black coatings that are very bright and appear highly polished or lustrous. Black coatings have been provided in the past by applying black paint to the article surface, or by black anodizing, which requires an electrochemical reaction.
It would be desirable to provide a black coating of controlled thickness having good adherence and high gloss that is suitable for use as a decorative coating. In addition it would be desirable to provide a coating having a relatively high degree of inertness.